German Robot Wars/Heat B
Heat B of German Robot Wars was the second of two heats which determined the four Grand Finalists of German Robot Wars. This was the second of five German episodes broadcast and aired on October 12, 2002 on the German channel RTL II. Competing Robots Eliminators Tsunami vs Absolut Krankhaft vs Black Hole Black Hole and Tsunami began the battle by attacking Absolut Krankhaft, a combination of the powerful discs and flipper succeeding in overturning the Dutch machine. Tsunami then righted Absolut Krankhaft, who was then pursued by Black Hole, who chased Absolut Krankhaft into the pit release button. Absolut Krankhaft then attempted to ram the rear of Tsunami, but Tsunami quickly turned and flipped Absolut Krankhaft back over again. Black Hole then attacked, causing damage to the rear of Absolut Krankhaft. Refbot then came in to count out the defeated Absolut Krankhaft. Sir Killalot picked up Absolut Krankhaft, paraded it around the arena, and finally dropped it on the flipper, where it was flipped over towards Sgt. Bash. Sir Killalot picked up Absolut Krankhaft again and dropped it into the pit, eliminating the Dutch robot from the competition. Eliminated: Absolut Krankhaft Dell Dog vs Not Perfect vs Hydrotec Prior to the beginning of the battle, Dell Dog drove over to the side of the arena to allow Derek Foxwell to make some last minute repairs to the robot. What effect this had on Dell Dog’s performance is unknown. When the battle did get going, Not Perfect immediately activated the pit, nearly catching Hydrotec out. Dell Dog collided with Not Perfect, not causing any noticeable damage; however it did cause Dell Dog’s weapon to stop working. Dell Dog bounced off Sir Killalot towards the pit, allowing Hydrotec to make a quick shove to pit Dell Dog, eliminating it from the competition. Eliminated: Dell Dog Finals Black Hole vs Hydrotec The two robots began by dodging one another, Hydrotec did manage to get underneath Black Hole but could not capitalise. Black Hole then managed to attack with the discs, succeeding in buckling the front of the Hydrotec’s flipper. Black Hole continued to attack; however the two robots got stuck to each other. Black Hole was able to break away and continued to attack the Swiss robot, which broke down in the middle of the arena. Hydrotec took more punishment from the discs of Black Hole before the Refbot came in to count Hydrotec out. Shunt and Mr. Psycho both came in to attack, Shunt puncturing the top armour, and Mr. Psycho landing two heavy hammer blows. Shunt put Hydrotec onto the arena flipper, the impact knocking some top armour off. Shunt then knocked the pit release button and pushed Hydrotec in, misjudging and falling in himself. Winner: Black Hole Tsunami vs Not Perfect The battle began with Tsunami flipping Not Perfect. Tsunami then attempted, unsuccessfully, to flip Not Perfect again; however it did manage to rip the wedge panel from the front of Not Perfect. Tsunami continued to attack, eventually toppling Not Perfect onto its back, rendering the wedge useless. Tsunami continued to attack Not Perfect, shoving it around the arena, until it eventually activated the pit by pressing the release button. Tsunami then tried to push Not Perfect into Dead Metal, eventually succeeding in doing so by flipping it back over. The House Robot grabbed Not Perfect and very nearly pitted it, but instead pushed it into Mr. Psycho. Not Perfect span away, but was again attacked by Tsunami, who levered Not Perfect up, but let it down again. Tsunami flipped Not Perfect again, but by now the flipper was running out of power, so it only lifted Not Perfect over the top of Tsunami. Not Perfect fought back, pushing Tsunami into the flame pit, but the fight back was too late, as cease was called. The jury voted to give the battle to Tsunami. Winner: Tsunami World Championship Battle This heat featured the World Championship battle containing the winner of the German Melee shown in the previous episode; Ansgar. This battle also contained Chaos 2 representing the UK, Manta of the USA and Mastiff of Italy. Winner: Manta Category:German Series Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion